fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Timothy Gusto
Timothy Gusto is a brilliant, young mage who grew up surrounded by some of the best minds of the world. He was taught about the world, magic, and the mind. which in turn created his own personal magic. He was tutored in his education, magic, and fighting skills up to the age of 14, where he was able to graduate from the college his parents helped lead with honors and a doctorate on the study of the mind. During his time growing up, he focused dually on his physical prowess as well as his mind, being cognizant of the downside of relying too much on one part of himself over the other. He began to travel and study the world before settling in at Dragon Gunfire where he focused on learning more about the world as well as the human mind. History Timothy joined Dragon Gunfire to better understand relationships between humans, hoping to become more empathetic and to understand his own feelings. Before he joined he was born and raised in a coastal city of Yoshino, his parents being prestigious a scientist and historian at one of the universities there. Growing up his parents status secluded him from much human contact from children his own age. He spent his free time away from his magic and schooling tutors within his parents' labs and lecture halls. He became attuned to the actions and reactions of scientists to tests situations in the lab and became an adept observer of everything he comes in contact with from his time with historians. All of this lead to his personality being close to a machine's. As he grew up began to work on his own research, which the government begged to use. Timothy gave in as he realized the extravagant amount of money he received allowed him to further his studies at home and abroad while allowing any luxury he desired. Personality Timothy has always had a calculated air surrounding himself. He can seem like a know-it-all when you first hear him speak, but that just comes from his use of magic, allowing him to deduce and determine an answer towards any situation. His ability to read situations, and how abrupt he can be while talking, usually puts him in awkward situations. He is, deep down, a kind-hearted person and likes to help others when he can, but he is apathetic when it comes to human emotion. This lack of emotion makes him seem cold but he does care in his own way. When he realized his lack of feeling emotion is inadvertantly hurting someone, he tries to throw in some humor to lighten the mood. Magic & Abilities Magic Archive '''(古文書, Ākaibu): Archive is a newer magic that has developed to emulate the ability to store massive amounts of information in a small amount of space similar to how technology has been able to do. Timothy has grown his version of Archive into a massive storage index within his mind, allowing for quick access to any and all information he has ever come across from his personal study through traditional means or his Psychen magic. His Archive magic appears usually as five ethernano light screens, three that display information and two for input via typing. In situations where stealth is needed or if Timothy needs a set of information up for an extended period of time, the five screens are substituted for a HUD display visible only to himself. * '''Force Shield: Timothy is able to use his Archive screens as shields, protecting himself and those behind him from some attacks. The screens extend and connect to become a rounded barrier with a diameter of about 10 feet, giving plenty of room for protection. * Telepathy '(念話, Terepashī): Timothy is able to connect the consciousness of many individuals at once, essentially allowing for a private network with himself and those he is working with at the moment. This network allows for silent instant communication for all members connected through their brainwaves. To use Telepathy a user just has to "think" of talking to the person or group and their voice is sent to them. An added benefit of only having to think to talk is that there can be close to zero visual indication that a conversation is happening. This benefit is useful for situations where stealth or minimal movement is required. * '''Overload '(オーバーロード, Ōbārōdo): Timothy has the ability to transmit an insane amount of information to a target in the effort to subdue or slow the target for a few seconds as the target's brain tries to compile all the information quickly. This stream of information can go on as long as Timothy is not in a situation where he has to react to opposition around him quickly, essentially having to go off the instinct to survive some sort of attack. * '''Information Transfer: ideally used for reconnaissance and mission briefing, Timothy can transfer information to many individuals at once. In Timothy's case, the information will appear in a HUD format to the receiver's mind. This spell also can allow for an individual to quickly learn how to use a spell they previously had no knowledge of, but the use of the new spell is only limited to a short time as to avoid side effects on the mage if the magic is too dissimilar to their personal magic. Timothy can use this magic many times in a row, giving himself or another mage many spells in a row for a short time, useful in a tournament-style battle. * Ping: Timothy has the ability to find and track people, objects, and locations he has come in contact with in the past in a similar way to sonar and radar. The location is marked on one of his screens or HUD when he is pursuing the 'ping'ed person, object, or location. This ping can also be given to his teammates so they all can take part in the pursuit. This tracer does not go away unless Timothy wills it, he falls unconscious, or the person crosses through magical interference. The last caveat is rare as the pinged individual would have had to become in contact with a massive amount of unstable magic. Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): Wind magic is a highly offensive magic, allowing the user to directly control and create wind. These winds are special as they have the ability to erode or cut away at objects with a dangerous amount of force. At close range, Timothy can create accurate and strong gusts of wind that can cause blunt trauma, and from mid to long range the winds can become like blades, cutting through objects with ease. *'Gust' (陣風, Jinpū): Timothy is able to produce large amounts of wind and directs it to a target, causing them to fly away or to be pushed back. These winds come in a form of cyclones erupting from his wrists and flying past his hands which are pointed towards the target. *'Levitate' (跳ぶ, Tobu): Timothy is able to float in the air, as well as cause other objects to float as well. A cyclone of air is created around the lower half of an object, allowing for free movement within the air. Timothy can use levitate on himself and others, allowing for free movement in the air as means of transportation. Timothy is able to propel a singular object up to speeds close to 200 MPH, but when he has other objects levitating, the speed is greatly reduced as it takes more concentration to correctly move multiple objects at once. *'Blades '(ブレード, Burēdo): Timothy can create blades of high-pressure winds that are thrown towards a target to pierce through it. Timothy can create the blades just by willing them into existence from any which direction, albeit at a weaker force than by physically "throwing" the blades by moving his arms. *'Arrows' (矢印, Yajirushi): Timothy can create arrows out of high-pressure winds and fire them in the mannerisms of an archer. He is able to fire up to five arrows in an instant. These arrows are as close to a solid force as air can become, and will pierce objects with high accuracy. *'Wind suit '(): Timothy surrounds himself with a layer of wind when he crosses his arms across his chest. This layer of wind can deflect most thrown magic and small objects away from his person, avoiding injury. This suit can be sustained for an almost unlimited time while the attacks against him are small in size, such as rain, arrows, or small ball sized objects. Anything larger than that would have a chance of breaking through, but not without significantly losing force. *'Accelerate' (): Timothy uses his control of the wind to help propel himself and his physical attacks. When this spell is activated, Timothy has increased agility and strength, close to three times more, and is able to use the winds to accelerate and decelerate "on a dime", or almost instantaneously. Psychen (神, Shin): Psychen is a magic that Timothy developed himself. It allows him to extend his own psyche outside his body to affect the real world and others. The magic takes the form of either illusion or sparking purple energy that can be shaped into a variety of weapons taken from his memory, or archive magic. As this magic is an extension of his mental capabilities, it is also difficult for him to use this power to a great degree. If Timothy attempts to use more than one Psychen spell at a time to a great degree, he suffers migraines that can debilitate his ability to think straight in a fight. *'Calm Mind' (平穏心, Heion Shin): Timothy can take control of someone's psyche and clear their mind of anything that is troubling to them. Used mostly as a training method for himself and his teammates, or to clear any damage done to his own psyche from other mages during battle. *'Psychen Block' (神封じる, Shin Fūjiru): Timothy can erect a shield of psychic energy around himself and others, using several layers of mental barriers to protect himself and his allies from assault or mind control. These shields are created by Timothy, but their strength is directly proportional to the mental constitution to of the protectees. If the individual's mental health is deteriorated already, this spell will not be as effective and will break down more quickly than the others. *'Rumble' (鳴る, Naru): Timothy can project harmful volleys of psychic energy, which can result in loss of a consciousness or a tremendous headache, but prolonged exposure may result in brain damage. The psychic energy manifests as a purple miasma, shooting towards the target in a swirling cloud. Once it hits the target, it enwraps the head of the target, rattling them with a large concussive force. *'REM State '(レム状態, Remu jōtai): Timothy can dive into the unconscious of an opponent and pull out information, thought projections, and the innate fears of his opponent's psyche. This can be used as a means of gathering information or forcing opponents to live their nightmares. If Timothy is unable to find a fear, he will pull out the image of a significant person in the target's life, making it harder for the target to attack due to the emotional conflict. *'Projection' (投影, Tōei): Timothy has the ability to visually project what he sees within his mind, allowing it to physically manifest for as long as 24 hours. This can be something as simple as an animal, or a complete change of the environment around him. The larger the projection, the shorter the time it can be used. *'Psychometry' (心理測定, Shinri sokutei): From his magic and training, Timothy is able to passively gain instinctive knowledge of any object or event that happens around him with 98% accuracy. This ability isn't so much a spell but more as a passive ability granted from his magic. *'Kinesis '(): Timothy can envelop objects with his psyche energy and move them at his will. The larger the object, the more difficult. The heaviest tested object so far that Timothy has moved is a two-ton boulder, which made barely made Timothy sweat. *'Modeling '(): Timothy can use his psyche energy and model various objects and weapons he has seen or of those he has information stored in his Archive magic. The models are made with the same strength as the originals or made stronger if need be for weak or broken objects. If the objects had special abilities to them, Timothy can use Mimic to emulate the abilities, but only for a short while. *'Mimic '(): Using both his modeling spell and archive, Timothy can mimic another mage's spells and attacks for a short duration. These copies are powerful, but due to the fact that some of the copies of magic don't match Timothy's magical signature, he can only use at most 80% the original magic's power. Physical Capabilities Immense Magical Power: Timothy, through years of mental and physical training, has grown his magical reserves to a nearly immeasurable amount. From this, Timothy is able to manipulate and control multiple facets of his magic at once with incredible accuracy. Enhanced Strength: Due to the rigorous exercises and strict training regimen Timothy has set up for himself, Timothy has both great upper body strength and strong legs. He possesses a limited degree of astonishing strength allowing him to move with great speed while carrying two people at once as well as jump about twelve feet across while carrying a guildmate on his back. He is also strong enough to punch a fully-grown man with enough force to send him flying back about 10 feet if the man isn't bracing for impact. This is without the added force of his magic behind the punch. Enhanced Agility & Reflexes: Timothy's physiology grants him stupendous agility, being more flexible and having greater balance. Timothy's capable of reacting fast because he's moving at amazing speed, both physically and mentally, making everything from his perspective move slower. Enhanced Durability: Timothy's physiology provides him with limited protection against blunt and projectile attacks and the high levels of friction that are produced when he moves at such speeds. He is more resilient to blunt force trauma as he can focus his magic to cushion and protect his vital areas from harm. Stories: Identity Crisis!: Trivia Category:Characters